


Follow the Evidence (#41 Evidence)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Abuse, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sees evidence all over Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Evidence (#41 Evidence)

Normally you don’t find evidence unless you’re looking for it but Peter saw it all over even though he wished he didn’t.

It was in the way Neal hesitated a half second before sitting, and the way he tugged at his cuffs when they began to ride up. It was in the way he stopped coming over for dinner, and leaned away from people.

If he didn’t know Neal he would never have noticed. But Peter did know Neal and was not one to ignore any evidence and for Neal’s sake he would follow the evidence back to the crime.


End file.
